


Batboys First Christmas at Wayne Manor

by Mysterious_L



Series: The 12 Days of Christmas: Across Fandoms [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe
Genre: 4th Day of Christmas, Batboys, Batfamily, Boys first Christmas with Bruce, Christmas at Wayne Manor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L
Summary: A look into the first Christmas for each of the batboys.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: The 12 Days of Christmas: Across Fandoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572829
Kudos: 19





	1. The Healing of Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> A little look at what Dicks first Christmas might be.

Dick Grayson was a bright, joyful young boy. Always rambunctious and jumping around on and off of all kinds of objects. Christmas for the boy was no different in fact he was probably even more excitable. The lights and winter season always made him stare in wonder. Unfortunately this year saw a different attitude from the young boy. 

He had just lost his parents and he had never felt more alone. Gone was the radiant smile and the sparkle in his crystal blue eyes. The usual exuberant young boy had lost his light and joy. Snuffed out in one fell swoop as he watched on in horror as his parents fell to their doom. Dick Grayson just sat in the chair aimlessly staring into the flames of the crackling fire lost in thought. 

Dick was snapped out of his trance by the presence he felt beside him. He looked up and saw Bruce hovering over him. Without saying a word Bruce sat down in the extra space on the chair. Dick was quick to close the space between them and felt some comfort from being curled up next to Bruce. The two said nothing and just sat there embracing each other till they both nodded off into a blissful slumber at least until Alfred woke them up for hot chocolate and presents.

Thankfully the years to come though still brought lingering sadness there was enough joy to ease the pain. Yes future Christmas’ at Wayne Manor with Dick Grayson brought back some of the warmth that was lost a long time ago.


	2. Jason Todd, Batman, and Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look at Jason's first Christmas at Wayne manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Jason's chapter hope you enjoy.

Jason Todd was a mischievous, wild and a little rough around the edges. Christmas for Jason didn't hold the same meaning for him as it did 

most everyone else. Christmas for Jason meant that he was alone, out in the cold trying his best not to freeze or starve to death. There was no warm bed to curl up in, no parents to tell him good night, no presents under the tree from Santa, no nothing. Christmas for Jason Todd was just another day where he was struggling to survive it was nothing special. 

However, as luck may have it a particular incident involving some tires and a bat would see that this next Christmas just might be different. 

Christmas at Wayne Manor was a different experience altogether for anyone but for Jason, it may as well have been a dream. Growing up on the streets of Gotham meant it was every man (woman) for themselves. You couldn’t rely on anyone for survival other than yourself. Sure you had allies that may help but at the ends of the day everyone is looking out for themselves. It’s nothing personal it’s just the way things were. 

So when Batman showed up and invited him back to his place well to say he was skeptical would be an understatement. But weighing his options Jason saw that he had nothing to lose so he hopped in not knowing it would be a decision that forever change his life. 

Jason couldn’t figure Bruce Wayne out. He acts like all the rich elitist types when he’s out in public but at night he’s out dressing up as a bat saving people. It just didn't make any sense and neither did this whole situation. Bruce took care of Jason in a way no one else had before. He had a roof over his head that wasn’t filled with holes and leaked when it rained, a warm bed to sleep in and plenty of food to fill up his stomach. Not to mention all the books he could ever read. 

Christmas at Wayne manor was no different. In fact, it was easy to say it was so much more than that. There were large Christmas trees everywhere all decorated with so many unique and probably expensive ornaments. Alfred always had some new holiday feast ready to go and Bruce was actually spending more time out of the suit than in. Jason had his own stocking hung up by the fireplace right next to one that said Dick on it. Jason had met Dick a while back and though they didn’t start out in the right foot they seem to have initiated some sort of truce. 

Waking up Christmas morning was mind-blowing for Jason. He wasn’t waking up cold or hungry. He finally had someone who seemed to truly care about him. Walking down the stairs and seeing all the presents under the tree was mind-blowing. Even more so when he learned that a lot of them were for him. Jason has no words to express what he was feeling. All he knew was that if this was a dream he never wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Do you like the backstory or keep it just focused on Christmas at the manor?


	3. New Addition of one Timothy Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into Tim’s life and his Christmas at Wayne Manor.

Timothy(Tim) Drake was smart easily smarter beyond his years. He was curious by nature but most would never get close enough to know that. Tim was generally pretty reserved and a quiet young boy. A result of being alone more often than not most days. 

To the public eye, the Drake’s were a picture-perfect socialite family. To those unaware one would think with two parents who “loved” him, who could afford to go all-out Christmas for Tim would be a joyous occasion, filled with warmth and laughter. But in truth, Jack and Janet Drake were as far from hands on parents as they could get. 

Christmas at the Drake manor like most days of the year was just Tim alone in a big empty house. It wasn’t like he was alone Tim got to spend time with his nice caretaker whenever she dropped by to check on him. Tim had spent many hours justifying his parent's constant absence. He knew the work they did was important and Tim was a capable ten years old with plenty of experience taking care of himself or that’s what he told himself at least.

One of the few reassurances that he hadn’t been forgotten was the occasional postcards he’d received from his parent’s destination. If he was lucky they managed a quick phone call wishing him well and apologizing for not being there because something important came up. Tim’s parents coming home barely made a difference. If he was being honest with himself it just made the loneliness worse. Sure he was happy to be the subject of their focus to make sure he was healthy but that joy never lasted. Soon enough their attention was back on work and they were heading out the door once again. 

Tim felt like an old trophy that was occasionally brought out of storage to be polished and shined when his parents need to show him off to the other socialites. Always presented in pristine condition only to be discarded back into the back of the closet afterward. Tim was sure his parents truly cared for him in their way even though he hadn’t heard them say I love you since he was five. 

Tim had tried out many different hobbies to stave off his boredom and loneliness but none of them could keep him entertained for long. That is until he stumbled upon photography. It was easy to secure himself an old Polaroid camera using some of his alloyed allowances. He would spend time roaming around the manor grounds taking pictures before eventually taking to the streets of Gotham. 

When Tim caught sight of Batman and Robin everything changed. Every night was spent trailing the dynamic duo snapping as many shots of the two as he could before they disappeared into the night. By the time the leaves on the trees were changing Tim had taken enough pictures to fill two whole photo albums. Time secretly hoped one day he might even get a chance to meet them. 

Soon Tim’s obsession with the two switched from just cataloging sightings to trying to figure out who they were underneath. During his investigation, Tim noticed that Robin’s fighting style and statures had changed along with the appearance of Nightwing he felt close than ever to the identities of the masked vigilantes. It took a lot of hard work but eventually, he was certain that Bruce Wayne and his adopted son Jason Todd were the true identities of Batman and Robin. Which meant his first son Dick Grayson had to be NightWing. 

After establishing their identities Tim began to work out a plan on how to confront and convince them he could be useful to their cause. His plans crumbled into pieces when a newspaper landed at his door announcing the tragic death of Jason Todd. 

After that things began to spiral out of control. Endless news reports of Batman’s increasing violence began to terrify Gotham far worse than any villain. It seems like everyone was holding their breath waiting for the moment Batman finally went over the edge and killed someone. 

Tim Drake decided he had only one course of action and that was to give Batman a new Robin. Bringing this revelation to Bruce Wayne had not endeared himself to the man. Tim could tell the man was hurting but he wouldn’t let that deter him from his goal. It took some time but eventually, Tim was brought into the fold and donned the mantle of Robin. During this time Tim found himself spending more time at the manor but always felt the need to return to his home at night. Tim did his best to ensure Bruce and Alfred never learned how often he was left to his own devices. Bruce of course found out and in no time at all Tim was staying at the Wayne manor full time.

Christmas time was quickly approaching and Tim was still healing from the unexpected death of his parents but managed to get through it with the help of Bruce, Alfred, and Dick. On Christmas morning Tim was unwrapping his gifts when he washed presented with a set of adoption papers from Bruce. Tim stared at him in disbelief before his eyes began to fill with tears. He threw himself at Bruce melting into the strong arms that encircled him as he cried tears of joy. He finally had a true Christmas and a family to spend it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this out. Things got crazy with school and then of course 2020 happened but here you go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Jason’s will come after.


End file.
